beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 46
Libra Disappears (Japanese: 託された想い''The Extinguished Libra) ''is the forty-sixth episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired February 21, 2010 in Japan and February 5, 2011 in the United States. Plot Doji has a flashback at how Reiji defeated Hyoma and Kenta Yumiya and, Ryuga defeated Hikaru Hasama and Tsubasa in the quarter-finals of Battle Bladers. He is confident that Ryuga will win Battle Bladers and they can proceed with their plan. Meanwhile, Blader DJ announces the semi-finals which are Gingka vs. Reiji and Kyoya vs. Ryuga. Kyoya is confident that he will win while, Yu Tendo worries about Gingka. Gingka knows that he has to win and to stop Dark Nebula even if it means defeating Kyoya. As Yu grabs sodas from a vending machine, he is confronted by Doji and his Elite Squad of Bladers. He reminds Yu of their deal that if Yu beat Reiji, they would spare him but Yu lost. Doji then commands his hechmen to launch their Beyblades onto Yu. Later, Kenta and Hyoma are searching for Yu, who has gone missing while the match between Gingka and Reiji begins. They go to room off-limits but are spotted by Merci. Merci then tells Doji of Kenta and Hyoma and commands his henchmen to find and capture them. Meanwhile, as Gingka and Reiji are battling, Gingka discovers that Poison Serpent has gotten stronger. Reiji tells Gingka that he reversed Serpent's Spin-Track and due to this, it allows it to deflect any other attack and when it needs to get real fangs to bite the opponent with. While, Kenta and Hyoma desperately try to find Yu, they are stopped by Doji's Elite Squad of Bladers. They both attack them with their Beys. Hyoma tells Kenta to go find Yu while Hyoma will fend off the Bladers. As Kenta enters a dark room, Doji finds him and launches his Dark Wolf at him to get Kenta's energy and give it to Ryuga.Kenta's Clay Leone's energy ring is badly scratched so it can't fit into the Rip Launcher. Hyoma then returns to block Doji. A battle emerges between Hyoma's Rock Aries & Doji's Dark Wolf .Then just when Doji is about to finish him off, Kenta launches his shattered Flame Sagittario at Dark Wolf and blocks the attack. Despite this, Dark Wolf defeats the two Beys. However, out of nowhere Burn Fireblaze comes striking down at Dark Wolf while, Phoenix reveals himself. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Doji *Ryuga *Hyoma *Hikaru Hasama *Tsubasa Otori *Blader DJ *Yu Tendo *Phoenix *Elite Squad of Bladers Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Poison Serpent SW145SD *Flame Sagittario C145S *Rock Aries ED145B *Dark Wolf DF145FS (Featured) *Burn Fireblaze 135MS Trivia *When Pegasus fighting Serpent, Gingka tells Pegasus to copy Serpent's movement which is an allusion to Greek mythology, where Perseus killed Medusa by reflecting Medusa's gaze off his shield thus seeing her self and turning stone. Gallery Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion